THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM ABSTRACT Cancer continues to pose a major threat to public health. Leading-edge transdisciplinary and translational research is underway across the Siteman Cancer Center?s Prevention and Control Program to reduce this threat by eliminating breast cancer disparities, improving tobacco control, energy balance and maximizing the benefits of cancer genetics research for cancer prevention. The Prevention and Control Program (PCP) has embraced the guiding principles of the P30 Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) through focus on developing and conducting research across the cancer continuum that is 1) transdisciplinary in nature and 2) translational in focus. Our transdisciplinary research spans from cell to society to address key problems in cancer prevention and control, including disparities, tobacco control, energy balance and genetics. Our translational research evaluates efforts to implement and disseminate evidence-based cancer control into clinical and public health practice and health policy. To achieve these goals, the Prevention and Control Program has developed the following specific aims: Aim 1. To provide scientific leadership that identifies and actively promotes opportunities for transdisciplinary and translational cancer prevention and control science. Aim 2. To recruit and support new scientific talent with interest and experience in transdisciplinary and translational areas. Aim 3. To assemble and support transdisciplinary teams across Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). Aim 4. To coordinate seminars, workshops and trainings that help define the research concepts and skills of cancer prevention and control conducted by researchers. Aim 5. To build community partnerships to assure Siteman?s research is responsive to local community needs, NCI objectives and is accountable for timely translation of research into practice. The Prevention and Control Program has 35 members from 9 departments and 3 schools at Washington University and St. Louis University. The program is supported by $12.5 million in funding, of which $7.7 million is from NCI and $4.3 million is other peer-reviewed funding. In the last grant period, members of the program published 924 manuscripts, of which 21% represent inter-programmatic and 24% resulted from intra- programmatic collaborations. In 2013, PCP had 4,098 total enrollments onto clinical studies of which 31% were interventional and 46% of which represented minority participants.